


Puppet Master One-shots! //Puppet Couple Drabbles~

by PuppetKween



Category: Puppet Master (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Horror, M/M, One Shot, Puppet Master, Puppets, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, couples, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetKween/pseuds/PuppetKween
Summary: Some Puppet Master Pairing Drabbles for fun!Pairings WILL include:Blade x JesterTorch x TunnelerDecapitron x Leech WomanShredder Khan x DracSix-Shooter x BombshellBombshell x BlitzkriegWeremacht x KamikazeWeremacht x DracMaybe some Weremacht x BombshellAnd whatever else I'm feeling. I am of course not subject to just these pairings!WARNING - SMUTs AND LEMONs! This will all be mature and mostly gay content so proceed with caution ;)





	Puppet Master One-shots! //Puppet Couple Drabbles~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for tuning in! Just a warning, this one-shot will immediately contain puppet intercourse ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and after a long debate I decided to NOT make them anatomically correct in this one. For realism..? Ha ha...;; it's more of an experiment really...( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ ) enjooyyy~

It was the next morning and Blade woke up first, turning his head to stare over at his naked partner curled up under the covers. Admiring him and the things they did the night before, the dagger-eyed puppet closed in on Jester and leaned into his beautifully painted face. The clown's raspberry lips were parted slightly and he listened to the faint breaths that his beloved took in his slumber.

     "Jester, wake up," Blade whispered. 

Jester stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, but quickly sat up. He had a look of wide concern as he stared at Blade. Blade thought he would wake up more graceful and angelic, but he was cute to him no matter what. 

     "What's wrong...?" Jester breathed out finally, just gazing at Blade with his big, innocent-looking blue eyes. 

    "Mmm, nothing," Blade admitted, a smile creeping up on his face. "I just wanted to talk to you."

The clown blushed a bit and shuffled in the covers. Suddenly, a shocked gasp escaped Jester's throat when Blade's hook came snaking around his nude body and pulling him into his pasty-white form. This caused the blush on the smaller one's face to burn even brighter.

    "B-Blade, what are you...?" Jester whined and gazed up at the skeletal complexion of his leader. 

A sneering grin that was permanent on Blade's face seemed to be directed at him, mocking the poor fool. Jester could read him like a book, but acting like a know-nothing when he was the smartest of all the puppets sometimes gave him his own personal pleasure. 

    "Mmm, you feel so fucking good against me, Jester," Blade hissed and ran his nose over the top of Jester's mangled and messy hair. "I don't ever want to let you go."

Jester bit his lip, thinking about the barbaric things they did the night before. He could tell Blade was getting turned on again, and it was just by looking at him! Perhaps thinking too soon, Blade quickly had the smaller one pinned beneath him. 

     "Blade, you can't be serious..." 

Jester's eyes grew wide, watching as Blade ran his knife down his abdomen. Jester's eyes glazed over with a hint of lust as they followed his gleaming, threatening knife.

  "Last night-,"

Jester was cut off by Blade's dark chuckle, followed by a light cough. 

   "I can't help it, Jes. You're so damn adorable."  

The harlequin just watched his boyfriend with half-lidded, glossy eyes, and hummed in his throat. Arguing with Blade was never wise, even if he had the best chance to win each time. The light behind the curtains in the bedroom burned through and the rays of the sun were bleeding over their exposed bodies. Jester cursed himself for being able to flip on like a light switch, it just wasn't fair. He didn't mind whatever Blade had in store for him because he always knew the right buttons to push. 

On another note, they had no idea how they were able to imitate sexual intercourse. But there was no complaining, only taking advantage. 

While Jester had been in thought, Blade had already positioned himself in between Jester's legs, rubbing their bare crotches against each other. The friction began to heat things up as some mewls and grunts departed from both of their windpipes. Jester always felt a little shy and awkward when they did their foreplay until he got used to it more, so he gently put a hand over his mouth while he made babyish whimpers. 

Blade yearned to hear Jester's voice that was dipped in pleasure and sugarcoated in need. That prompted him to curl his hook-hand around Jester's wrist and pin the clown's own hand to his head so that he could listen to Jester cry for him to continue. That big mouth was bare for him to make the music he wanted to hear, and that would be soon since Blade was in the perfect position to fuck his puppet brains out.

    "Oh God, Blade..." 

Jester's eyes shot down to watch Blade's form nestle in between his legs, trying to adjust his body while his other hand that wasn't pinned grabbed onto the sheets tightly. He was preparing himself for Blade's gentle start that would escalate into that of a jackhammer. 

With that, Blade was thrusting hard against Jester. His jaw lowered with a sneering grin toward his little clown, who immediately arched his back and neck, moaning throatily. 

At first, Blade stroked his lower parts against Jester's in a long, slow fashion, but he was soon picking up the pace and rhythm. He let go of Jester's wrist and stuck his knife into the bed next to his lover's head, hissing through his opened mouth. The pale-faced masochist puppet used his hook to grab onto Jester's ankle and set his foot upon his shoulder to get better leverage as well as deeper into the bare crotch of Jester, their bodies burning with sexual rage and desire.

The rattling of their wooden bodies echoed throughout their hotel room, along with Jester's whimpers and cries for more. Blade obliged to his clown's pleas for him, continuing to slam against his mate. Blade lay over Jester, kissing his neck and panting into his ear. The hot breaths that escaped their lips seemed to form hearts that danced around their heads, while beads of sweat rained down from the both of them.

Jester's sweet groans of pleasure encouraged Blade to keep going as hard and smooth as he was, despite getting tuckered out. The clown puppet grabbed against Blade's arms to help his tired lover stay up as they tried to finish. 

"I...don't...need help," Blade panted and wheezed, banging against Jester almost desperately. 

"Shut...up..." Jester replied, continuing to help Blade stay propped up. "I'll be your hands Blade...like always." 

Blade smirked down at his pretty doll, giving Jester a loud smack on the lips. He continued to make hard love to him until the both of them finally wailed from sheer ecstasy, their climaxes intertwining. Blade immediately rolled off of Jester and pulled him into himself lazily, breathing hard. His chest rose and fell heavily and his eyes fluttered closed, resting his hook hand above his forehead.

Jester smiled up at his partner, ruffling up some of his white hair in his fingers, breathing deeply through is nose. The both of them lay there in satisfaction and glee, the sounds of their breaths keeping the silence at bay until The fool spoke up.

"I remember when your hair used to be blonde," Jester giggled.

"That all...you have to say?" Blade inquired, raising a brow down at him. He couldn't help but smile at Jester's silliness. 

"Well, I love you?" Jester chortled, rubbing Blade's cheek. "A lot." 

Blade gave a sigh and kissed Jester's forehead before shaking his head slowly. 

"Love you too, Jessy wes." 

 

~End~


End file.
